1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for transmitting/receiving additional data of broadcasting data using transmitter identification signals (TxID) in a digital broadcasting system.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, research into a technology capable of providing services having various qualities of services (QoSs) to users at a high transmission rate has been actively made in a communication system. As the digital broadcasting system that is an example of the communication system, methods for transmitting restricted resources such as various types of video and audio data, or the like, at high speed have been proposed. In other words, in the digital broadcasting system, various methods for improving transmission efficiency of broadcasting data including various types of video and audio data, or the like, have been proposed.
Meanwhile, in the digital broadcasting system, technologies for transmitting high definition-digital TV signals using a network configured to include multiple transmitters have actively researched so as to provide various types of high-definition digital broadcasting to users. As a method of configuring a network using the multiple transmitters, there are a multiple frequency network (MFN) and a single frequency network (SFN). The SFN that configures a network between the multiple transmitters using a single frequency is very efficient in terms of frequency use, as compared with the MFN.
In the digital broadcasting system, the SFN is configured so as to be able to increase use efficiency of frequency and receive digital broadcasting signals even on the move and an indoor multi-path environment but may cause interference due to transmitting signals from adjacent transmitters. In order to resolve the above problem, a method for transmitting TxID signals has been suggested. Herein, the digital broadcasting system transmits the TxID signals so as to minimize the transmitting signal interference between the adjacent transmitters as described above by identifying transmitters within the SFN in the receiver. In this case, the digital broadcasting system transmits and receives broadcasting data so as to be able to identify the transmitters within the SFN, that is, transmits and receives the broadcasting data together with the TxID signals by generating spreading codes for each transmitter in consideration of distributed transmission of broadcasting data so as to transmit the TxID and then, inserting the spreading codes for each transmitter into data symbols of broadcasting data for each transmitter by a watermarking method and transmitting and receiving the inserted broadcasting data.
However, in the current digital broadcasting system, a method for transmitting and receiving the TxID signals capable of identifying each transmitter so as to minimize the interference due to the transmitting signals from the adjacent transmitters as described above is nothing but schematically described and a method for transmitting and receiving broadcasting data and additional data of the broadcasting data so as to meet demands of users wishing to receive various types of high definition broadcasting data, in particular, a detailed method for transmitting and receiving the additional data using the TxID has not yet been suggested.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for transmitting and receiving the broadcasting data and the additional data using the TxID so as to improve the use efficiency of frequency while minimizing the transmitting signal interference between the adjacent transmitters in the communication system, for example, the digital broadcasting system.